Through Time
by Melody Smiles
Summary: Boruto, Sarada and Himawari are on the run. A man with a mask is after them for their powerful dojustus, the Byakugan and the Sharingan, two of the Three Great Dojutsus. The three children had fallen into the river and ended up in a completely different time period. How? They don't know. All they know is that they need to get back home, back to their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Boruto stumbles out of his hospital room only to see his 13-year-old sister covered in bruises and bandages, holding onto a woman with dark hair.

He stops.

"Himawari!"

She looks up from her position hugging her mother, the voice of her precious oniichan alerting her.

"Oniichan!"

They run up to each other and hug, ignorant of their back pains. They cry, promises never leaving the other again, 'I miss you's and 'I love you's being exchanged hurriedly. It's as if one is scared of the other disappearing forever.

A heart-warming sight for everyone present, even Tsunade. It's still a headache for her, but at least she won't have to separate the siblings. Their reaction to seeing each other again ensures there will be hell to pay if they get separated.

But she is Hokage, and they could be dangerous to the village.

Boruto then notices something off. His mother is unconscious, but she's bleeding. He can't help but shout, "Hima, you killed kaachan!"

Baachan face palms, then mumbles something about sake. His touchan stares at him, but something causes Boruto's vision to shift to the man next to him.

His Uncle Neji is there. His very dead Uncle Neji. The man who's grave he had visited nowhere near as often as his sister, but often enough to know he should be dead, in the ground, **buried-**

He passes out from shock thirty seconds later.

(He was cursing his mother's genes in his mind)

Needless to say, he isn't happy when he wakes up to a face that looked almost exactly like his. "You never answered my question, kid. Who are you and why do you look like me?"

Boruto grunts, turning away from his not-yet dad. He's still pissed at him for not helping their mother, but knowing him he was busy with paperwork.

"Oi, kid! Why won't you answer me, 'ttebayo?"

Boruto snaps.

"You want to know why? When some guy starts chasing your children and your best friend's child for their eyes, you're supposed to help! Not sit in an office! I thought Himawari was dead, until I saw her! I watched her fall off that cliff, watched Sarada's eyes start to bleed, watched as kaachan broke down, but where were you! In your office. Hima's body was floating in the river. Floating. You know, the way bodies float when they're dead? I found out Hima is alive, but what about Sarada? Now the girl I love is out there somewhere or dead, for all I know. Piss off, and take your stupid paperwork with you."

With that, Boruto turns away, his tears falling at an alarming rate. It's not fair!

His dad-

Wait that's not-

Now he's sad _and_ embarrassed. Mistaking some guy for his dad like that!

"Don't worry kid," he says, stellar smile on his face, "I'll help you find your girlfriend!"

For the first time in a while, he allows himself to properly smile that Uzumaki smile, the one that made his grandma and dad so attractive, the smile that attracted Sarada to him, the smile that can fill anyone up with hope.

Boruto suddenly feels a pull on his chest.

Tears flow freely down his face for an unknown reason. He doesn't know why he's crying again, but it must have something to do with Sarada.

Sarada.

His heart is hurting, but why? If him and Himawari are alive, why can't Sarada be?

Another pull.

Dread washes over him in waves as he stares at the ceiling.

Sarada... she isn't dead... right?

Oh, but his instincts, the ones that let him know when his sister is hurt, instincts that have never lied to him, they say she's dead.

His throat closes up, the pain, her 'I love you's, their energetic spars, Mitsuki's teasing, Uncle Sasuke's rage when he caught them kissing, the secret moments in each other's rooms while their parents were out, gone.

 _Utakata no yume to wakattemo, (Even knowing this dream is fleeting)_

 **"You're an idiot, you know? Papa won't be happy if he sees us like this."**

 _Anata to ikiteitai no sa! (I want to live my life with you)_

 **"I'm going to kick your ass, shannaro!"**

 _Ushinau tsurasa wo shittemo, (Even if I learn the pain of loss)_

 **"Damn you Uzumaki and your attractiveness!**

 _Anata o aishiteitai no sa! (I still want to love you)_

 **"Don't you dare touch my favourite Hyuuga's eyes, you paedophile!"**

 _Sayonara,_

 **"Damn it! Stop moving, you fucking eye thief!"**

 _Sayonara,_

 **"I love you."**

he breaks. 

The small seal that the two had drawn on each other as a form of promise to one another had shown up on his inner wrist, meaning that Sarada is dangerously low on chakra. Thank god he learned about his Great Aunt Mito's seals and studied his jiichan's hiraishin or else Sarada would be dead somewhere.

He marks his bed with a three pronged kunai and leaves.

He arrives in a completely destroyed field. 'Her work,' he thinks, a wry grin on his face.

He looks to his left and sees a girl with long, black hair, falling, falling...

"Sarada!"

He runs as fast as he can. He doesn't catch her. She falls to the ground, landing on her side instead of her back or stomach. There's a hole in her stomach, her eyes are glazed… She might truly die. For a second, he is met with a familiar Sharingan, before the owner Shunshins away.

His breath hitches. He only knows one person with a Sharingan like that.

A red head, Uzumaki, from what he can tell, runs up to her; this effectively shakes him from his thoughts. She takes her hand and forces Sarada to clamp down on her hand, gasps of pain leaving her mouth every so often.

A kekkai genkai of his clan? He doesn't have near enough chakra as his dad, nor his grandmother, but he can still help.

He knees down and forces the Uzumaki to remove her hand from Sarada's mouth, quickly replacing it with his own.

Within a minute, he feels drained. Boruto now has a new appreciation for medics, not that he didn't before. He removes his hand and sits down properly, trying not to pant.

He fails.

"Who are you?"

"A fellow Uzumaki, even if it's only a quarter, 'ttebasa."

She looks at him, and it's then he realises. Those are Sarada's glasses.

Speaking of Sarada, she isn't as pale as she was. She looks better.

Better is good.

He puts her on his back, gently as to not worsen her injuries as well as his own. His back still isn't fully healed either, but it's enough for him to carry her.

Before he leaves, he has to know.

"Why did you help her?"

The Uzumaki (he should know his clan member's name, damn it) curls her hands up into fists.

"She has my glasses. Her chakra is familiar and she has my glasses. The first time she woke, she treated me with nothing but kindness. Orochimaru only woke her to get information from her, which he did, then he drugged her tea. She trusted him, for some odd reason. Said he was her teammate's parent. Sarada Uchiha, she said was her name. She looked so much like Sasuke, yet not like him. She was so happy, so energetic, yet I felt an edge of darkness in her chakra. Keep her safe, please. Swear on the Uzumaki clan, even though you don't have red hair!"

He smiles, then he recognises her. Karin Uzumaki, Sarada's godmother.

"I swear on my baachan's clan that I will keep her safe. See ya, dattebasa!"

A quick burst of chakra later and Sarada is unconscious in his hospital bed. She's breathing properly but the seal and her collarbone is orange, so she should be safe, Especially with their Tsunade-baachan and Himawari and Aunt Sakura in the hospital. Yes. Sarada will be safe.

he crawls onto the hospital bed where Sarada lay, falling asleep next to her.

Uchiha Sarada has experienced many things. She thought an Uzumaki distantly related to the Hokage was her mother, she ended up leaving the village to find her father and took her best friend with her, ended up dating her blonde teammate, had a weird old man try to steal her eyes...

She's been through a lot. So when she felt the katana enter her stomach, barely missing her abdomen, she cried. Her Sharingan recorded her Papa's eyes shift from normal Sharingan to Mangekyo Sharingan, the moment forever to remain in her head.

She choked on her blood as she went down, her stomach bleeding at an alarming rate that she knows will be impossible to heal soon.

Sarada tried to stay awake, but she couldn't. Black spots dot her vision, the metallic scent of blood clogging her senses. Green medical chakra splutters to life, a small flicker of green on her palm instantly soothing the pain in her stomach. She tried she really did, but she couldn't. Another bloody cough sends her to her knees, her eyes roll back into her head as she falls. The last thing she hears is a cry of her name. Boruto? He came for her. He's here, with her.

"Bo... ru... to..."

She no longer feels any pain.

Himawari felt two bursts of chakra with an approximate ten-minute interval.

Boruto. Her niichan.

Wait, and is that?

She sends a quick burst of chakra to her eyes, activating her Byakugan.

She gasps, causing her parents, Uncle Neji, Tsunade-baachan, Aunt Shizune and Aunt Sakura to look at her.

Without caring, she runs into her brother's room to find him asleep, a black haired girl in his bed.

Were they at home, she would have teased them endlessly, and Kakashi-jiji would have gotten a good old kick from Sakura for corrupting her favourite niece (but Auntie, I'm your only niece, she would have said. You're still my favourite, auntie would have responded) while she made perverted jokes and quoted Icha Icha.

Instead, she cries.

She cries while trying to heal Sarada's stomach, she cries while healing her brother's back, she just cries.

"Oh my god!"

Aunt Sakura helps her with her brother and Sara-nee's backs, especially since Himawari has to heal her own back and use her Byakugan to spot any and all possible injuries.

Sakura's shout causes Tsunade herself (who is really just here to avoid doing paperwork and because Naruto seemed worried about some weird kid who is related to him) and Shizune to rush into Boruto's room. Sakura is looking at his hand where a bite mark lays, one that was done by a human. She tries to heal it, but she can't. Himawari takes Sakura's hands away from her brother because she's seen this, seen this on her Aunt Karin, and knows it's permanent.

Himawari pumps her chakra into her brother's system, since he stupidly depleted it. It might be only a minor case, but long distance Hiraishin coupled in with the Healing Bite could have killed him. For now, Himawari will have to wait for him to wake up before beating him up.

Unconsciously, Himawari's waist length hair begins to stand and form nine tails. Sakura freezes up the second she senses the killing intent this tiny 13-year-old is leaking, effectively shutting her up.

Tsunade would laugh if the situation hadn't been serious.

"The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero has been reborn into a little Hyuuga girl. May the lord save us all."

Up in heaven, Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki are literally dying of laughter- if the dead can die of laughter.

"Kushina, that granddaughter of yours is too much like you," Mikoto says, laughing in between her words.

"Hah! She's gonna be known as the Black Death soon, 'ttebane! She'll start talking weird like I do, dattebane!"

Mikoto stops. She stares at her best friend, a deadpanned look on her face.

"Kushina."

Kushina stops laughing and looks at Mikoto.

"Yeah?"

"Himawari has purple hair."

"Purple Death doesn't sound threatening though, 'ttebane."

Himawari forces herself to calm down and deactivates her Byakugan. Eye strain is not fun to deal with. "Ugh, Himawari?"

The Uzumaki-Hyuuga cracks her knuckles. Her brother pales as he sees the familiar Byakugan and nine tails of his sister. He stands up, tries to run, but he falls. Gold chakra chains tie him to an IV, and he screams.

"Oniichan, you absolute idiot!"

The rest of the hospital cringe at the screams, except for Tsunade, who is just laughs.

Hinata had locked herself in her room. She had only left a few times if she wanted to eat or drink. It had been a week. One week since she lost both her babies. Naruto hadn't been home since. It was no secret about how the children of the Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha had been hunted for their eyes, eventually leading to their premature deaths. If only she wasn't so out of practice, if only Sakura had access to her strength, if only their husbands got their sooner, but that didn't happen.

Ha, being out of practice is no excuse. She's a retired chunin who barely qualified. If it was Hanabi there, or Neji-niisan they would be safe. All three kids would be safe.

If she was stronger, if she could have done _something_ -

No point. A retired chunin who had her role as heir passed to her younger sister can't be strong enough to fight _them_ of all people.

A strange influx of memories with her kids from when she was younger popped up two days ago, but she ignored them. Himawari and Boruto are dead, dead as Neji, dead as her mother, dead as Naruto's parents...

Himawari always wanted to meet her paternal grandparents and her uncle. Boruto always wanted to learn about Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Death, his legendary grandparents. She laughs bitterly. They'll get to meet them now...

Her doorbell rings. Hinata knows she looks like shit, she hasn't been able to do anything without seeing Himawari, her little girl, gazing back up at her. Same reason she hadn't been able to look at Naruto. She answers the doorbell anyway. Standing there is Tenten, along with Ino, Sakura and Temari.

"Hinata! You look like shit! Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Hinata winced. Ino was as loud as ever. She wanted them to leave, to stay away from her and leave her to be depressed alone. "Himawari really did look too much like me. Boruto really did look too much like Naruto," she said, willing herself not to cry.

She failed.

It was too much. First her mother, then her cousin, now her children! Why must all her treasured family be taken away? Her and Naruto's marriage had already been strained due to him almost never being home, but now it's worse. With her kids gone, they can't look at each other, not without seeing their ghosts and it's all too much-

She broke down.

 **2532 words**

 **The song lyrics during Boruto's section are from Sayonara Moon Town, the second ending. I love it so much, plus that song is a song that fits Sarada and her family so well,**

 **I also would highly recommend listening to My Lover by Not3s because it's such a good song.**

 **Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

Voices. They sound like she's underwater, so unclear. What's going on? Where's her brother? Where's Neechan? Where is she? The last thing she remembers is-

 _ **"Mama!"**_

Falling off a cliff. Is she dead? No, she refuses to be! She has to find her brother! She has to find neechan!

She opens her eyes slowly, the bright lights which hurt her eyes cause her to close them again.

'Okay, Himawari. You can do this,' she thinks to herself. A new wave of determination makes her open her bright blue eyes, eyes that she shares with her father and grandfather before her.

"The child is awake! Call the Hokage!"

Papa? Why would she want to see him, why would he want to see her? Where was he when _that man_ tried to take her away, nearly successfully tore her eyes out?

All the people in the room now and say "Hokage-sama" as a blonde woman who holds her hair in twin tails walks in. Himawari simply looks at her Tsunade-baachan. What can she do? She instantly tries to sit up but lies down again when her ribs and her back start to hurt. The searing pain in her back causes her to stop breathing for a few seconds while the medics rush to her aid.

"Stay down, little girl. You'll break your ribs again and the bruises on your back will get worse," Tsunade says. Himawari obeys instantly. She knows that Tsunade was the best medic-nin in the world at one point for a reason.

Tsunade takes to looking at Himawari coldly. Why is baachan looking at her like that? She normally dotes on her, but now she acts as if Himawari is a complete stranger…

"You. You fell out of the sky and landed in the Hyuuga Clan Compound. What happened to you before you fell?" Tsunade might have phrased like a question, but Himawari knows that she is demanding to know. It's as if Tsunade doesn't know her, nor does anyone else with the looks she's been getting. 'She's waiting for her answer,' she thinks and tries to recall what happened, aside from falling off a cliff and nearly losing her eyes.

 _"Your eyes, most valued eyes, Princess. Can I have them?"_

 _"Mama! Don't let go of me, please!"_

 _"Hima, I can't hold on much longer, you have to help yourself up!"_

 _Her Mama's eyes widen._

 _She lets go._

 _"No, no, no, no! HIMAWARI!"_

 _Her Mama's heartbroken cries are the last thing she hears._

 _Then a burning pain in her back._

 _She falls unconscious._

"Mama!"

Himawari feels a strong rage start to stir in her chest. She remembers everything. That man from that place came after her eyes. Oniichan and neechan's too. It happened in the "safety" of the village under the nose of her sweet Papa, but where was he?

Their mothers came just in time for the three to be thrown off the cliff. The man jumped down and the three would have followed him had their mothers not caught them.

Aunt Sakura was trying hard to pull Sarada up, but her unborn daughter was throwing off her balance and her 15-year-old daughter didn't have the strength to pull herself up. Sarada was too drained of chakra from fighting off _that man_ and Auntie had lost all proper control of her chakra.

Her mama couldn't hold both her and her brother, and neither could hold on for long.

So she let go.

She remembers slipping out of her mother's grasp, her mother crying out for her, her brother's look of shame and regret as he couldn't catch her, Sarada and Sakura's look of horror, and the pain of hitting the river.

She's only 13 years old, why did this happen to her? Why? Why does she have a much coveted dojutsu? Why do people try to kidnap her? Why? What did she do? What did she do! What did she do...

A wave of nice chakra enters her system.

Mystical palm.

No, don't touch me! She has to…

she has to find…

she…

The pull of sleep takes her as she thinks of Boruto and Sarada, lost.

Boruto wakes up outside the village gate, his eyes meeting a pair of blue ones. He instantly sits up and starts coughing, the pain in his back flaring wildly. How did he survive? Didn't he drown? The impact of his back on the river definitely left some injuries. If the fall or drowning in the river didn't kill him, is Sarada alive? Is Hima alive? Two of the three most treasured girls in his life, both have a high chance of being dead. But if he isn't, why would they be dead? But Himawari could be dead for real, since she fell before him and Sarada.

No! He won't accept it! Himawari and Sarada are alive! They are! They have to be! But it's highly unlikely that they survived like he did, no matter how much he wishes they did.

"-kid! Hey! Why do you look like me-dattebayo?"

The "dattebayo" from the man in front of him who looks like his dad causes Boruto to snap.

The man and his familiar eyed friend watch him closely, as if there is something about him.

Boruto doesn't like that look one bit. It reminds him of the look on _that man's_ face before charging for his eye. Albeit these two don't have a hint of malicious intention, it's off-putting.

There's something off. Boruto can't stay here.

Boruto takes off into the forest. The trees look different, not that he can tell. The tears in his eyes from the pain in his back and the thought of his sister and girlfriend being dead causes his vision to fog up. He knew that man would have been more likely to save him and Sarada than Himawari, since his right eye has that weird dojutsu and his left eye has the Byakugan, Sarada being the last Uchiha aside from her dad. Meaning Sarada could be alive too, but Himawari...

Tears stream down his face as he ignores the shouts of his dad and his teammates. He can sense their chakra and uses his Byakugan to see behind him.

Suddenly, Boruto feels hand hit him in the back of the neck.

'My blind spot,' he thinks, right before passing out.

Neji Hyuuga picks up the blonde haired boy and slings him over his shoulder. He carries the young child back without so much as a word.

"We'll have to go to baachan about this, 'ttebayo," Naruto says from beside him. Neji grunts to show his acknowledgement of Naruto's They enter Konoha with the boy hung over his shoulder. Neji's face has an unreadable expression on it as he thinks, 'why does this boy, who looks like Naruto and nothing like a Hyuuga have the Byakugan?'

Neji knows that as a Konoha ninja he has to take in this child, for there is no way that he should have Byakugan. Especially since his clan don't mix with outsiders and that boy was definitely born with one.

"Yes, she is related to you, Sasuke. The tests are positive," a snake-like voice says, one that reminds her of Mitsuki's dad (?) when she first met him. Her eyes flutter open, her guard instantly lowered as she feels her dad's chakra. A chakra she became familiar with after he stayed in Konoha due to the fiasco that was her first chunin exams.

She sits up suddenly, her cries of pain not going unnoticed by Orochimaru and Sasuke. How is she alive? She's certain that falling off a cliff or drowning would have killed her, Boruto and Himawari. If she's alive, there's a small chance that her boyfriend (she still blushes at that thought) and her surrogate sister (future sister-in-law, their parents joke about (except her dad) which led to both parties blushing) are too. But where are they?

"Oh? It seems our Uchiha is awake. Tell me child, what is your name?"

Sarada Uchiha, a 15-year-old chunin, found her friend's mom/dad/parent to still be creepier than her Uncle Sai, even after meeting him again at her second chunin exams. But why doesn't he remember her? She did go to one of his hideouts with her dad, Uncle 7th and Chou Chou after the whole Shin incident.

"Sarada Uchiha. I've met you before, though. Back when I followed Uncle Naruto out of Konoha to meet Papa. You act as if you don't know me," she says, sounding slightly confused.

This caught Orochimaru slightly off guard. What does she mean by that? No bother, he could use this to his advantage. If she has the Sharingan, then she could be of use to him.

"Ah, yes, Sarada. Tell me, how did you end up here? We found you outside, didn't we Sasuke?"

Sarada turns around and notices her Papa. She nearly calls out for him, but stops when she sees his face. He looks younger, like how he did in the picture of him, Aunt Karin, Uncle Suigetsu and a man called Juugo, who she never met. His hair is shorter, and resembles a duck's ass. That explains where her uncle got that nickname from. Another thing, the most obvious difference between her Papa and 'Sasuke' is the lack of Rinnegan in his left eye. Her eyes narrow, and she takes in her surroundings. This isn't her Papa, nor the Orochimaru she knows. If she is correct, then she is in a big mess. One that could destroy the space time continuum.

Hinata could only watch as her son fell. She heard him say he loves Sarada and Sarada say it back, but all that she could think about was the look on her son's face. The same look Neji-niisan had before he died. Defeated. Prepared to die. She screamed. She could see her husband and Sasuke running up behind them with her Byakugan, yet the sight of her husband reduces her to tears. 'They look so much like him, those eyes, those eyes, those cursed eyes,' she can't help but think. She knows the children were targeted for their eyes and not for the first time, she wishes they didn't have her eyes.

Her husband hugs her from behind and pulls her away from the edge of the cliff. Why? Why won't he let her join their children? Why? Why?

"Because I can't lose another member of my family, Hinata. I wouldn't be able to deal with it."

Hinata truly accepted it. Her children were gone.

Her cries turned hysterical as she tried to fling herself off the cliff, knowing nobody could survive a fall like that. If not the fall, the deep river. She didn't care. She wants her kids, damn it!

Her husband out of commission, she tries to jump again, but this time, a different hand catches her.

"Hinata, stop. You're not the only one who has lost a child," a cold voice says. Not as cold as it was when they were younger, but still cold.

You're not the only one who lost their child.

Those words awoke something in Hinata.

Hinata ran to her friend to be greeted with the sight of her crying and punching the ground. It's a good thing Sasuke had moved her away from the edge of the cliff, or they'd all be with their kids.

Hinata hugged Sakura, as they cried for the children they had lost.

 **I never know how to start ANs lmao.**

 **I've made some changes as to where the Boruto and Sarada end up. Himawari is in the same place. The first and last scene are basically the same. The cliff they fell off of is the same one that Shisui flung himself from. As for their ages, Boruto and Sarada are 15 and Himawari is 13. They are in Shippuden just after the Kazekage rescue mission.**


	3. Chapter 3

Boruto stumbles out of his hospital room only to see his twelve year old sister.

He stops.

"Himawari!"

She looks up from her position hugging her mother, the voice of her precious oniichan alerting her.

"Oniichan!"

They run up to each other and hug, ignorant of their back pains. They cry, promises never leaving the other again, 'I miss you's and 'I love you's being exchanged hurriedly. It's as if one is scared of the other disappearing forever.

A heartwarming sight for everyone present, even Tsunade. It's still a headache for her, but at least she wont have to separate the siblings. Their reaction to seeing each other again ensures there will be hell to pay if they get separated.

Boruto then notices something off. His mother is unconscious, but she's bleeding. He can't help but shout, "Hima, you killed kaachan!"

Baachan facepalms, then mumbles something about sake. His touchan stares at him, but something causes Boruto's vision to shift to the man next to him.

His Uncle Neji is there. His very dead Uncle Neji. The man who's grave he had visited nowhere near as often as his sister, but often enough to know he should be dead, in the ground, ** **buried-****

He passes out from shock thirty seconds later.

(He was cursing his mother's genes in his mind)

Needless to say, he isn't happy when he wakes up to a face that looked almost exactly like his. "You never answered my question, kid. Who are you and why do you look like me?"

Boruto grunts, turning away from his not-yet dad. He's still pissed at him for not helping their mother, but knowing him he was busy with paperwork.

"Oi, kid! Why won't you answer me, 'ttebayo?"

For the second time, Boruto snaps.

"You want to know why? When some guy starts chasing your children and your best friend's child for their eyes, you're supposed to help! Not sit in an office! I though Himawari was dead, until I saw her! I watched her fall off that cliff, watched Sarada's eyes start to bleed, watched as kaachan broke down, but where were you! In your office. Hima's body was floating in the river. Floating. You know, the way bodies float when they're dead? I found out Hima is alive, but what about Sarada? Now the girl I love is out there somewhere or dead, for all I know. Piss off, and take your stupid paperwork with you."

With that, Boruto turns away, his tears falling at an alarming rate. Soft, quiet, almost unnoticeable sobs leave his mouth. A hand, a familiar hand touches his shoulder lightly. That's all that it takes before he breaks down completely. He cries, wails, sobs, hurts, but it's okay. His dad is hugging him. That familiar touch, the touch of a father, the protection he feels with it, just how long has it been since he last hugged his dad like this?

"Don't worry kid," he says, stellar smile on his face, "I'll help you find your girlfriend!"

For the first time in a while, he allowes himself to properly smile that Uzumaki smile, the one that made his grandma and dad so attractive, the smile that attracted Sarada to him, the smile that can fill anyone up with hope.

His dad leaves him alone; suddenly, Boruto suddenly feels a pull on his chest.

Tears flow freely down his face for an unknown reason. He doesn't know why he's crying again, but it must have something to do with Sarada.

Sarada.

His heart is hurting, but why? If him and Himawari are alive, why can't Sarada be?

Another pull.

Dread washes over him in waves as he stares at the ceiling.

Sarada... she isn't dead... right?

Oh, but his instincts, the ones that let him know when his sister is hurt, instincts that have never lied to him, they say she's dead.

His throat closes up, the pain, her 'I love you's, their energetic spars, Mitsuki's teasing, Uncle Sasuke's rage when he caught them kissing, the secret moments in each other's rooms while their parents were out, gone.

Utakata no yume to wakattemo, (Even knowing this dream is fleeting)

 ** **"You're an idiot, you know? Papa won't be happy if he sees us like this."****

Anata to ikiteitai no sa! (I want to live my life with you)

 ** **"I'm going to kick you ass, shannaro!"****

Ushinau tsurasa wo shittemo, (Even is I learn the pain of loss)

 ** **"Damn you Uzumaki and your attractiveness!****

Anata o aishiteitai no sa! (I still want to love you)

 ** **"Don't you dare touch my favourite Hyuuga's eyes, you paedophile!"****

Sayonara,

 ** **"Damn it! Stop moving, you fucking eye thief!"****

Sayonara,

 ** **"I love you."****

he breaks. 

The small seal that the two had drawn on each other as a form of promise to one another had shown up on his inner wrist, meaning that Sarada is dangerously low on chakra. Thank god he learned about his Great Aunt Mito's seals and studied his jiichan's hiraishin or else Sarada would be dead somewhere.

He marks his bed with a three pronged kunai and leaves.

He arrives in a completely destroyed field. 'Her work,' he thinks, a wry grin on his face.

He looks to his left and sees a girl with long, black hair, falling, falling...

"Sarada!"

He runs as fast as he can. He doesn't catch her. She falls to the ground, landing on her side instead of her back or stomach. Thank god the kunai in her stomach had been removed by the man who put it there. For a second, he is met with a familiar sharingan, before the owner Shunshins away.

His breath hitches. He only knows one person with a sharingan like that.

A red head, Uzumaki, from what he can tell, runs up to her; this effectively shakes him from his thoughts. She takes her hand and forces Sarada to clamp down on her hand, gasps of pain leaving her mouth every so often.

A kekkai genkai of his clan? He doesn't have near enough chakra as his dad, nor his grandmother, but he can still help.

He knees down and forces the Uzumaki to remove her hand from Sarada's mouth, quickly replacing it with his own.

Within a minute, he feels drained. Boruto now has a new appreciation for medics, not that he didn't before. He removes his hand and sits down properly, trying not to pant.

He fails.

"Who are you?"

"A fellow Uzumaki, even if it's only a quarter, 'ttebasa."

She looks at him, and it's then he realises. Those are Sarada's glasses.

Speaking of Sarada, she isn't as pale as she was. She looks better.

Better is good.

He puts her on his back, gently as to not worsen her injuries as well as his own. His back still isn't fully healed either, but it's enough for him to carry her.

Before he leaves, he has to know.

"Why did you help her?"

The Uzumaki (he should know his clan member's name, damn it) curls her hands up into fists.

"She has my glasses. Her chakra is familiar and she has my glasses. The first time she woke, she treated me with nothing but kindness. Orochimaru only woke her to get information from her, which he did, then he drugged her tea. She trusted him, for some odd reason. Said he was her teammate's parent. Sarada Uchiha, she said was her name. She looked so much like Sasuke, yet not like him. She was so happy, so energetic, yet I felt an edge of darkness in her chakra. Keep her safe, please. Swear on the Uzumaki clan, even though you don't have red hair!"

He smiles, then he recognises her. Karin Uzumaki, Sarada's godmother.

"I swear on my baachan's clan that I will keep her safe. See ya, dattebasa!"

A quick burst of chakra later and Sarada is unconsious in his hospital bed. She's breathing properly but the seal and her collarbone is orange, so she should be safe, Especially with their Tsunade-baachan and Himawari and Aunt Sakura in the hospital. Yes. Sarada will be safe.

he crawls onto the hospital bed where sarada lay, falling asleep next to her.

Uchiha Sarada has experienced many things. She thought an Uzumaki distantly related to the Hokage was her mother, she ended up leaving the village to find her father and took her best friend with her, ended up dating her blonde teammate, had a weird old man try to steal her eyes...

She's been through a lot. So when she felt the kunai enter her stomach, barely missing her abdomen, she cried. Her Sharingan recorded her Papa's eyes shift from normal Sharingan to Mangekyo Sharingan, the moment forever to remain in her head.

She choked on her blood as she went down, her stomach bleeding at an alarming rate that she knows will be impossible to heal soon.

Sarada tried to stay awake, but she couldn't. Black spots dot her vision, the metallic scent of blood clogging her senses. Green medical chakra splutters to life, a small flicker of green on her palm instantly soothing the pain in her stomach. She tried she really did, but she couldn't. Another bloody cough sends her to her knees, her eyes roll back into her head as she falls. The last thing she hears is a cry of her name. Boruto? He came for her. He's here, with her.

"Bo... ru... to..."

She no longer feels any pain.

Himawari felt two bursts of chakra with an approximate ten minute interval.

Boruto. Her niichan.

Wait, and is that?

She sends a quick burst of chakra to her eyes, activating her Byakugan.

She gasps, causing her parents, Uncle Neji, Tsuna-baachan, Aunt Shizune and Aunt Sakura to look at her.

Without caring, she runs into her brother's room to find him asleep, a black haired girl in his bed.

Were they at home, she would have teased them endlessly, and Uncle Kakashi would have gotten a good old kick from Sakura for corrupting her favourite niece (but Auntie, I'm your only niece, she would have said. You're still my favourite, auntie would have responded) while she made perverted jokes and quoted Icha Icha.

Instead, she cries.

She cries while trying to heal Sarada's stomach, she cries while healing her brother's back, she just cries.

Aunt Sakura helps her with her brother and Sara-nee's backs, especially since Himawari has to heal her own back and use her Byakugan to spot any and all possible injuries.

"Oh my god!"

Sakura's shout causes Tsunade herself (who is really just here to avoid doing paperwork and because Naruto seemed worried about some weird kid who is related to him) and Shizune to rush into Boruto's room. Sakura is looking at his hand where a bite mark lays, one that was done by a human. She tries to heal it, but she can't. Himawari takes Sakura's hands away from her brother because she's seen this, seen this on her Aunt Karin, and knows it's permanent.

Himawari pumps her chakra into her brother's system, since he stupidly depleted it. It might be only a minor case, but long distance Hiraishin coupled in with the Healing Bite could have killed him. For now, Himawari will have to wait for him to wake up before beating him up.

Unconsciously, Himawari's waist length hair begins to stand and form nine tails. Sakura freezes up the second she senses the killing intent this tiny twelve year old is leaking, effectively shutting her up. Tsunade laughs; Shinzune pales.

Kakashi, who had sensed the killing intent from his hospital room, (which is a good few floors abovethan Boruto's) runs in. He too pales, leaving the room faster than the Yellow Flash and Shisui of the Shunshin put together. He has no idea what the hell is going on but he knows once he sees hair like that, he has to run.

"The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero has been reborn into a little Hyuuga girl. May the lord save us all."

Up in heaven, Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki are literally dying of laughter- if the dead can die of laughter.

"Kushina, that granddaughter of yours is too much like you," Mikoto says, laughing in between her words.

"Hah! She's gonna be known as the Black Death soon, 'ttebane! She'll start talking weird like I do, dattebane!"

Mikoto stops. She stares at her best friend, a deadpanned look on her face.

"Kushina."

Kushina stops laughing and looks at Mikoto.

"Yeah?"

"Himawari has purple hair."

"Purple Death doesn't sound threatening though, dattebane."

Himawari forces herself to calm down and deactivates her Byakugan. Eye strain is not fun to deal with. She looks around and sees her baachan laughing raucously, Aunt Shizune muttering something about Habaneros and Auntie Sakura shaking. Did she do something bad while she was angry again? Mama told her when she was three and first activated her Byakugan, she knocked out her Papa for a day and put oniichan in a coma for a week.

"Ugh, Himawari?"

The Uzumaki-Hyuuga cracks her knuckles. Her brother pales as he sees the familiar Byakugan and nine tails of his sister. He stands up, tries to run, but he falls. Gold chakra chains tie him to an IV, and he screams.

"Oniichan, you absolute idiot! Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

The rest of the hospital cringe at the screams, except for Tsunade, who is just laughing harder.

Hinata had locked herself in her room. She had only left a few times if she wanted to eat or drink. It had been a week. One week since she lost both her babies. Naruto hadn't been home since. It was no secret about how the children of the Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha had been hunted for their eyes, eventually leading to their premature deaths. If only she wasn't so out of practice, if only Sakura had access to her strength, if only their husbands got their sooner, but that didn't happen.

A strange influx of memories with her kids from when she was younger popped up two days ago, but she ignored them. Himawari and Boruto are dead, dead as Neji, dead as her mother, dead as Naruto's parents...

Himawari always wanted to meet her paternal grandparents and her uncle. Boruto always wanted to learn about Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Death, his legendary grandparents. She laughs bitterly. They'll get to meet them now...

Her doorbell rings. Hinata knows she looks like shit, she hasn't been able to do anything without seeing Himawari, her little girl, gazing back up at her. Same reason she hadn't been able to look at Naruto. She answers the doorbell anyway. Standing there is Tenten, along with Ino, Sakura and Temari.

"Hinata! You look like shit! Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Hinata winced. Ino was as loud as ever. She wanted them to leave, to stay away from her and leave her to be depressed alone. "Himawari really did look too much like me. Boruto really did look too much like Naruto," she said, willing herself not to cry.

She failed.

It was too much. First her mother, then her cousin, now her children! Why must all her treasured family be taken away? Her and Naruto's marriage had already been strained due to him almost never being home, but now it's worse. With her kids gone, they can't look at each other, not without seeing their ghosts and it's all too much-

She broke down.

 ** **2532 words****

 ** **I'm so tired now after writing and finishing this. I'm going onto the second week of my pres right now and squeezing in time to write this and studying is kinda hard, ya know.****  
 ** **The song lyrics during Boruto's section are from Sayonara Moon Town, the second ending. I love it so much, plus that song is a song that fits Sarada and her family so well,****  
 ** **I also would highly recommend listening to My Lover by Not3s because it's such a good song.****  
 ** **Also, it's black history month! Time to celebrate my history, my fellow Africans! (Imagine 1er Gaou playing in the background while reading this.)  
This would have been up earlier if fanfiction wasn't being such a fucking dick-****  
 ** **See ya soon,Melody****

 ** **(Just trying an outro)****


	4. Chapter 4

She takes a deep breath in. In. Out. In. Out.

"Shannaro!"

Sarada was not happy when she woke up in a hospital bed. She was with her Papa, even if he tried to kill her. Would have succeeded too, had she not had two Uzumaki hands in her mouth. She's pissed, so very pissed. Especially at Himawari. She had the nerve to let go? She had to watch with her sharingan active, Himawari drowning. Her small, twelve year old body floating in the river, her eyes closed. Sarada's eyes were bleeding, the way her Papa's do after overuse of his Mangekyo and Rinnegan. Her vision was also better than before. At least, temporarily. She still can't see properly, even with her glasses. Her eyesight is still slightly damaged and her chakra reserves haven't refilled yet, but she's okay. She's safe.

At least as safe as anyone can be when Himawari goes on a rampage.

Poor Boruto.

"Seems the last brat has awoken. Himawari, older brother and Uchiha, come along. We're going to take a little visit to T&I."

That's what her Tsunade-baachan said.

Now she's in the building Mama would take her to when they went to visit Aunt Ino while she was working.

On the way there, she told Boruto and Himawari about their little predicament. She trusted Himawari to get it right away and Boruto to be the idiot since Hima is more Hyuuga than he is, but she was wrong. Neither of them realised, which she found shocking (Our parents are younger and they acted like they didn't know us!) (In my defense, I was unconsious and niichan was hysterical) since both of them can be smart, especially Himawari.

So the three of them had been separated and interrogated, which is where we are now.

Her interrogator was a weird man who kept touching her. He made the mistake of removing her chakra suppressing seals. Sarada, who had been mighty pissed since she woke up, punched her interrogator in the stomach. Unluckily for her, the commotion was heard.

Ibiki Morino, Inoichi Yamanaka and Tsunade Senju (who is only there to avoid paperwork) rush in to see a very angry Sarada standing over a crater. In the crater lies Sarada's assigned interrorgator, unconscious and bleeding from his mouth.

"Shannaro! Don't ever touch me like that ****ever**** again or so ****help**** me, my parents and I will hurt you, heal you then repeat the cycle, or I am not Sarada Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha clan!"

Tsunade's jaw drops, as does everyone else who heard Sarada's statement. The Uzumaki-Hyuuga siblings facepalm and groan. 'Sarada doesn't think when she gets angry,' both siblings think.

After Sarada's outburst (I'm sorry, okay? He looked like he was about to defile me!), the three were forced to reveal the full truth. Tsunade took DNA samples from the three time travelers to see if their claims are 100% true.

Himawari knew that out of the three of them, most of the trouble would be for her. Boruto doesn't use his Byakugan often. She uses it all the time. Almost as much as her chakra chains, once she learned how to use them.

Himawari also never got sealed. She is part of the Main House and the next heir of the Hyuuga clan, since her Aunt Hanabi doesn't have kids and Boruto gave up his position to be with Sarada. Even so, the Caged Bird was abolished and replaced with a small diamond on her inner wrist that all members of the Hyuuga clan have. Himawari is also very reliant on the Gentle Fist as well as her own style, but she tends to naturally fall into the clan style. Basically, while in the time where the Hyuuga were still segregated, she's screwed.

"Okay kids, while we are waiting for the results, Boruto and Sarada will be staying here, while Himawari will be coming with me," Tsunade-baachan says.

"What? Why does Himawari get to go? I'm her older brother, I should go with her too!" Boruto shouts, causing Tsunade-baachan to punch him. Himawari giggles sadistically as her brother cries out, her hair forming nine tails again. Between Aunt Sakura, Tsunade-baachan, herself and Sarada, her brother is going to be suffer.

"Come along, Himawari. We need to talk. You don't have a seal on forehead, and the blood test I took earlier shows you're a Hyuuga. We need to talk."

Himawari nods, already starting to think up possible solutions. With a mind not unlike that of Minato Namikaze's, Himawari begins to assess her situation. Worst case scenario, she would end up dead for impersonating and/or possible theft of a Byakugan. Best case scenario, she gets a seal that could destroy her brain cells with a curl of the fingers.

At least her uncle is alive, she thought darkly.

Wait.

Her uncle is alive!

He can train with her, fix her Rotations, teach her how to get up to one hundred and twenty eight palms, be there for her, love her.

They could have so much fun!

Mama always said he was super cool, kinda like Uncle Sasuke, but better (in the her opinion. Ojiichan always says Neji was the pride of the Hyuuga clan, so he must be better than Uncle Sasuke)!

But her Uncle is alive, and here, and she can see him!

Himawari skips out of T&I with Tsunade-baachan on her tail.

* * *

Boruto was pissed. His sister was out there without him! She was going to see their jiichan, but according to kaachan, he had a stick up his ass. Okay, she didn't use those exact words, but that's basically what she meant!

Boruto is worried. His mom told him about the Caged Bird Seal they would use on anyone who wasn't from the Main House. Both him and Himawari are Main House, but their ojiichan doesn't know that. If Tsunade-baachan tells him about the two of them, they might both have to be sealed. Boruto doesn't want a seal on his forehead that can destroy his brain cells with a single hand sign, but Himawari...

Yes, Boruto is very worried for his sister and very pissed he wasn't allowed to go with her.

"Oi, Loser, relax. Himawari isn't going to get killed or anything," Sarada whispered.

"She actually might, you know. We're both Hyuuga, and the Hyuuga clan is separated. Maybe you don't know enough about the clans of Konoha, a bad thing for someone who wants to become Hokage," Boruto retorted.

"Enlighten me, then."

Boruto takes a deep breath in. He knows he can trust Sarada with his clan's history, and she would trust him with hers, if she knew the whole story. So he breathes out and starts.

"Around this time, the Hyuuga clan was split into Main and Branch house. The Branch family was thought to be inferior to the Main House, so they were treated like slaves. You're following?"

"How horrible, to be treated like that by your own clan members," Sarada says, barely holding herself back from punching the wall.

"Yeah, I know right? Anyway, the Branch Hyuuga would have a seal on their foreheads. It was called the Caged Bird Seal. The name of the seal describes the Branch Hyuuga perfectly. Like caged birds, they were restricted. They weren't allowed to learn certain techniques because they were 'inferior' and they were controlled by the Main House."

"What did the seal do?"

Boruto hesitates. Should he tell her? It's not taught in the academy, the history of all the clans. The true function of the Caged Bird seal was kept secret, a clan secret. But he trusts her, as she trusts him.

"The Caged Bird seal, once activated seals the Byakugan away at the death of the owner. It prevents the secrets behind the Byakugan from getting stolen."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It also can kill the bearer. Sarada, the Main House used it to torture the Branch Hyuuga. If they did something wrong, the seal would be activated and the bearer's brain cells would be destroyed. A single hand seal, a curl of the fingers is all it takes for a Branch member to suffer."

Sarada's jaw drops. Tears begin to form in her eyes, which have now turned red in her anger. She now understands why he's so worried about his sister.

Frankly, she s too. Himawari with that wretched seal, falling to the ground in pain because she accidentally offended a Main House Hyuuga, Boruto dead because his brain cells deteriorated, Himawari suffering, not knowing if she could be herself in her own clan compound.

Boruto sighs. He traces the small diamond on his inner wrist, thinking about his sister. Himawari may be grown up in her own way, but she is still a child. A terrifying prodigy, sure, but a child all the same.

He'd be a shit brother if he wasn't worried about his sister getting sealed.

What would their kaachan say if they came back home and Himawari and himself had that damned seal? What would they do? Can they even go home?

It's not fair. Why did that weirdo have to come for their eyes? Jeez, he's missing Mitsuki now. Mitsuki would have done that weird thing he does where he stretches his arms and pulled Hima and Sarada to safety. If only Mitsuki wasn't on a B-rank in Suna.

If only he hadn't-

No, it's the old man's fault. If his old man hadn't-

Ha, placing the blame on his dear old dad for something that was his fault in the first place. If it wasn't for him, Himawari and Sarada would be safe at home with their parents. Sarada would be helping Aunt Sakura with her pregnancy, Himawari would be kicking every Hyuuga's ass in spars, he would be puffing out his chest with pride, saying 'that's my sister!'

If he hadn't decided to trust that weird old man, then Himawari would run the risk of getting sealed and Sarada would be helping her mom with her pregnancy and having some father-daughter bonding time with her dad.

Boruto Uzumaki chuckles bitterly; of course he was the one who fucked up everything, as always.

* * *

She called him Papa.

Since the massacre, all he wanted was a family. A mother to take care of him, a father to teach him the ways of the clan, a brother to guide him. Maybe even a sister to be coerced into dress ups or whatever girls do.

That girl was no doubt an Uchiha, although definitely not a full one. She reminded him of Sakura. The manner in which she carried herself, the same 'shannaro', the near-perfect chakra control that allowed her to use Tsunade Senju's famed superhuman strength, as well as genjutsus. Even for an Uchiha, the girl was talented.

Why does he think of her as an Uchiha? There's no way that anyone survived ****That Man**** on that night. He would know. There's also no way she's his spawn, they're the same age! Nor can she be Itachi's spawn, the girl is too much like Sakura and Sakura must have been a newborn, and Itachi would have been five.

So where did she come from?

That genjutsu she put him in, the one that looked like memories. If his Sharingan wasn't activated he wouldn't have a clue that he was in a genjutsu. She's related to Itachi, alright. Only their mother was better at genjutsu than Itachi, so the child must be related to them somehow.

She looked so much like his mother, it hurt.

That genjutsu where he was a father taking care of the girl as a young child gave him a sense of family. While it wasn't him as a child with his mother and father, it was him as a father.

Yes, he knew to rebuild his clan he would have to have kids. But to be a father, be someone to look up to and learn from to a child, His child...

Having a wife to come home to. Having a few children running around the place. Pure love, emotions, an Uchiha Clan without the so called 'Curse of Hatred'...

Something he had wanted since he was a child.

He swore when he was six to never treat his own children like his father treated him. He planned to keep that promise.

Oh, but that girl just had to remind him of what he lost. What he never had. What he always yearned.

That girl reignited something in his heart, reminded him of the times when his- ****That**** ****Man**** had come home from missions, and like a fool he would wait. Always wanting attention from him, love from him.

That girl looked at him the same way he looked at ****That**** ****Man****. And he hated it.

His main question however, is why did she call him Papa?

They're the same age, yet she called him Papa. She knows Orochimaru personally, and his 'son'. He pitied whatever woman got pregnant with that pedophile's son. That girl mention events about a Shin Uchiha, someone obsessed with their bloodline. Events that have not happened, as far as he would know.

She was also looking at his face, as if searching for something.

Why is he thinking about her so much? She is irrelevant to his revenge, and she doesn't matter. As a fellow Uchiha, she must want to get revenge for their clan too.

As long as she doesn't get in his way.

He just doesn't understand. Why? His beloved older brother, the kindest member of their clan, the coolest shinobi ever, as he thought at the time? He changed suddenly, but whenever he thinks back, he can't remember anything after Itachi's eyes went glassy.

As if he was about to cry.

Damn it! Itachi is a cold-blooded killer who murdered the clan so he could test himself! He said!

But why should he listen to the man who killed his clan and search for revenge as he asked?

No, he's come all this way for power to kill Itachi, and some unknown Uchiha girl with ****His**** eyes is not going to stop him.

Little did Sasuke know, Sarada planted seeds of doubt in his mind.

* * *

 ** **2388**** ****words****

 ** **It's been forever! I had major writers block because I know what I'm going to do from chapter 6 on, but I had no idea what to do here!****

 ** **Himawari and Boruto might end up with the Caged Bird seal, more likely Himawari since Boruto can hide his Hyuuga roots.**** ** **Sarada knows the dark history of the Hyuuga clan, yet she doesn't know shit about her own, whoops!****

 ** **I have plans for that, hehe...****

 ** **Sarada is going to find out in a brutal way why she and her Papa are the only Uchiha alive.**** ** **Himawari will definitely end up with some emotional scarring.**** ** **Boruto is going to grow up because I really hate his character right now, and I'm gonna fix it here!****

 ** **Also, Junior Cert in three months! I have a lot to study, lmao.****

 ** **Sayonara, sayonara.****

 ** **SayonarAAAA O KOETE****

 ** **AAAaaAah~****

 ** **Melody****

 ** **(Sorry, I just really like that song)****


	5. Omake: When Himmawari Uses Chakra Chains

Karin Uzumaki was in Konoha to visit Sarada and Sakura, as well as give Sarada a new pair of glasses if she needed them.

Karin skipped through the gates without even checking in. She hummed a tune Izumo and Kotetsu don't even bother with her, not if they want to live. They learned long ago not to annoy a happy Uzumaki woman.

 ** **(In the afterlife, a red haired woman cackles evilly while her hair splits into nine segments, each segment making erratic movements. Her husband is sobbing while her best friend is egging her on.)****

 ** **(In the Seventh Hokage's household, the granddaughter of the red haired woman is copying her very actions, down to the evil cackle. Her brother's teammate gives her crying brother pitying looks.)****

Karin skipped all the way to the Uchiha household, ignoring all the looks she got from the Konoha civilians. They can suck their own dicks, she thought.

She knocked on the door and flares her chakra, waiting for her favourite niece to answer the door. And answer the door she did.

Karin found herself with a twelve year old Sarada in her arms. She was suffocating under Sarada's hold. Curse Tsunade Senju an fall her techniques! Damn Sarada and her abnormal strength!

"Aunt Karin! I missed you!"

Since the Shin incident, Karin had started visiting Konoha to see her surrogate niece using the excuse of 'checking on her vision' and making sure her glasses work.

She really just loved seeing Sarada and Sakura, maybe Sasuke if he was there. She's still pissed at him for not seeing Sarada as often as he should, but he is the only one alive with the Rinnegan to do his mission.

That's no excuse to missing out on your daughter growing up, not in Karin's books. Honestly! Where in the world did she get the idea that Karin was her real mother? If Sasuke wasn't such a shitty dad then-

"Auntie, you're peaking killing intent. Don't you know Uzumaki killing intent summons ****her****?"

Karin's head flew back so fast she nearly got whiplash. Sarada? Sarada Uchiha scared of another girl? What kind of monster was she, if Sarada Uchiha is scared of her?

"Who is **her**?" Karin asked. Sarada barely represses a shudder. Okay, this girl must have been the devil or something. "Himawari Uzumaki. Uncle Naruto's ten year old daughter," Sarada whispered.

Karin barely stopped her jaw from dropping. Sarada was scared of a ten year old Uzumaki? Well, knowing her lineage, that's very reasonable. Suddenly, a scream is heard, followed by an evil cackle. Killing intent floods the area, which caused Sarada to scream.

A Shunshin later and Himawari Uzumaki was standing in front of the Uchiha household. Loud, girlish screams echoed from Sarada's room caused her to pale.

"Auntie, she's here! You have to run!"

Karin adamantly stood where she was, completely unafraid of the tiny child in front of her.

"Uzumaki don't run! We stupidly run into situations! Come along Sarada! We shall confront this young child!"

"No, Aunt Karin! They call her the second coming of the Red Hot Blooded Habanero or Konoha's Second Red Death for a reason! The only reason she's not a chunin now is because she's not allowed to graduate early! Auntie, please!"

Karin didn't listen. She walked up to the small girl with her Byakugan active and instantly stopped. It was like she just saw her death, yet like she was in the arms of her mother. It was oddly... exhilarating. She felt at home with this child. She felt like she was in Uzu with the rest of the clan she knows little about. This child carried the aura of Kushina Uzumaki, a legendary kunoichi and Karin's mother's second cousin.

Karin can sense it. This child is the embodiment of what an Uzumaki truly is. Himawari Uzumaki shall become Karin's apprentice in all things Uzumaki.

Karin grabbed a raging Himawari's wrist and started to drag her away from Sakura and Sarada's house.

"Okay, small Uzumaki child! I shall teach you the ways of our clan! For you, a young part Hyuuga girl, carry the blood of the Red Death! You must learn how to represent us Uzumaki!"

Himawari, who's hair was floating and moving like nine tails, instantly calmed down and looks to Karin like she was the Ramen God. Himawari completely ignored the fact that she was being dragged by a woman that she had never met. But it's okay! She's got red hair so she's a clan member! She also smelled like Ramen! She ****was**** the Ramen God!

(Papa said the Ramen God would bless our ramen and help us live long, prosperously est in the way of ramen, 'ttebane.)

* * *

Himawari cackled, her newly dyed red hair formed nine tails as she swung the Adamantine Sealing Chains sprouting from her back.

Himawari used her Sealing Chains to stop the flow of chakra and bind her opponent. Mixing this with the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms was highly effective, if her brother's broken and bruised state said anything.

(She's going to kill me one day, her and Sarada, Boruto thought. He fell unconscious cursing Karin Uzumaki's name for teaching Himawari how to use chakra chains.)

"Run! It's the Second Red Death!"

Screams were heard around Konoha, those that were old enough to know Kushina Uzumaki knew if her granddaughter was anywhere near as bad as she was, they should hope that the child doesn't use her Byakugan.

* * *

It all started when Himawari went to the Academy the day after learning how to use her chakra chains when her sensei sent the class to do spars.

Sensei allowed everyone to chose their sparring partner, and nobody chose Himawari. It hurt that nobody wanted to spar with her, but she knew it was better that way. This was why she was always pushing her father to allow her to graduate early; she had no friends in the Academy. They all thought she was too strong, which led to their fear of her.

Himawari's sensei forced one of the more brash and bigger boys to spar with her. This boy was new to her class and did not know her reputation to well, so he provoked her to try make her reckless.

The angrier she got, the quieter her class. His last statement caused her to snap.

"I bet you're a Daddy's Little Princess kind of girl, yeah? You're probably really weak 'cause your parents probably coddle you," he had said.

Himawari's Byakugan activated and her Sealing Chains wrapped around her partner. She started the Eight Trigrams sequence and got all the way up to Sixty four palms, which led to her opponent having to go to hospital.

Gentle Fist injuries were some of the worst to have, especially closed tenketsu with how hard they are to open safely and carefully.

When her opponent fell unconscious, her class went silent, then screamed. Her dad ended up getting called in from his office and gave Himawari a 'stern' talking too, even though he was secretly proud of his daughter for taking on a bully like that.

Now, Himawari's ****dear**** older brother Boruto had taken one of her sweets that she was saving. He ran away at a speed that rivalled their grandfather, Himawari knew this was useless. After all, he still couldn't use Byakugan, but she could.

With her hair floating and making erratic movements and her Byakugan active, Himawari found her brother in a record time of a minute.

She stomped her way to him, casually causing earthquakes. His fear made her smile widely in glee; an evil version of the Uzumaki Smile™️ appeared on her face.

"Lesson one, oniichan. Don't mess with the granddaughter of the Red Death, dattebane!"

* * *

Boruto's screams carried all the way to the Hokage tower. Naruto just sighed over his never-ending paperwork, knowing that his kids have caused some sort of trouble.

Whatever, as long as it doesn't add to his paperwork.

* * *

Himawari felt oddly satisfied with her brother suffering the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms: Sealing Chain Edition. She had yet to come up with a proper name for it, but Aunt Karin will help her!

Auntie is with Sarada now, but Himawari feels happier! She can't wait to show her Mama the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms: Uzumaki Style!

Himawari skipped home happily, completely ignoring the mass destruction she caused in her rage.

The people of Konoha we happy that the Red Hot Blooded Habanero had taken her sacrifice. None of them wanted to be next to suffer her rage, not even the jonin of the village. Especially not the Sixth Hokage. Not after last time. He's still recovering from that incident six months ago.

Himawari cackled, casually swinging around her Sealing Chains. Life is good, she thought.

Life is good.

* * *

 ** **I have this headcannon that Himawari is basically Kushina reincarnated and is way stronger than the rest of her class, but Naruto doesn't want her to graduate early because he thinks she isn't mentally prepared for the ninja world.****

 ** **Anyway! There's another omake on its way, only this one comes from my OC-insert series, centred around an Uzumaki and Hyuuga-Uchiha crossbreed.****

 ** **This one is probably funny, maybe not.****

 ** **Have fun!****


	6. Chapter 5

Himawari wakes up in the same bed she was in earlier for the second time that day. She still sees her Tsunade-baachan in her line of sight, the blonde haired woman holding a bottle of sake. Tsunade notices she's awake and takes a sip of her sake.

"I took a DNA test with a sample of your blood. You have no possible way of existing. Tell me all about yourself, brat," Tsunade says.

Himawari normally laughs when Tsunade calls them brats, but she can feel something off about her whole situation. Why does Tsunade-baachan not recognise her? What does she mean by she shouldn't exist?

"I'm Himawari Uzumaki. I'm 13 years old. My older brother's name is Boruto Uzumaki. He's 15 years old. My Papa is the Seventh Hokage, ya know. Naruto Uzumaki, and my Mama is from the Hyuuga clan and her name is Hinata Uzumaki. I graduated from the academy last year become a ninja with my friends! I've also had my Byakugan since I was three, but my brother only got his last year. I took the chunin exams with my teammates a month ago, and I got promoted! I go on missions with my brother and Sara-nee sometimes. Em, that's it."

Tsunade's jaw dropped an uncountable amount of times since this child had started talking. And boy, the child can talk. Tsunade runs through the information she has just received from the girl and takes a big swig of her sake. She has a possible time traveller on her hands now, and said time traveller is the possible child of a hyperactive idiotic powerhouse and a shy girl who can barely speak without stuttering. She still has to put the child through interrogation to be safe, there's a huge pile of paperwork on her desk and it's possible that there are others that came with her. She hates it when she gambles and wins.

"Everyone in this room, this is an SS-class secret. Speak of this and I'll kill you myself."

Himawari sits up and leaves the bed she was on, her Byakugan activated. Due to her Uzumaki genes, Himawari ended up being a good sensor. She sees a woman outside the door, one that has the same colour chakra as her mom. She smiles and almost flies through the door. Keyword: almost.

The pain in her back starts again but she ignores it. Mama is here, Mama will take her home. She will be home with oniichan and Sara-nee and everyone because it was all a bad dream, right?

The poor, unsuspecting woman ends up with a 13-year-old on her, calling her Mama.

The woman recognises the face of the child as one that looks like a mixture between her and Naruto, whiskers and all. In fact, the child looks mostly like her, but with Naruto's eyes and whiskers, albeit having only two on each cheek. If she and Naruto-kun had a child, this is what the child would look like! Wait, her and N-Naruto-kun, having a child?

She passes out just from the thought.

"Eh?! Mama?!"

Himawari ends up trying to wake up Hinata, who is currently as red as a tomato with a small trickle of blood coming down her nose.

Tsunade Senju is borderline tears; this impossible child has most like got nowhere to stay, and most likely won't want to be separated from her mother. She's going to have a headache from the Hyuuga clan because of this girl, and most likely her brother too, if he came with her.

She really hates winning.

"Hima! You're alive!"

"Oniichan! Thank goodness!"

There's Tsunade's second headache.

There isn't enough sake in existence for her right now.

"Come, Sarada. We have to evaluate your skills to see if you're strong enough to stay here. If I'm correct, you will be _quite_ useful to me."

Sarada mentally shudders and cringes as she looks at Mitsuki's not-yet parent. How did such a motherly woman/man come from this? How are they the same person? She's trying to keep her Sharingan inactive, but it is hard to in her situation. It is at times like this, she wishes she had the Byakugan so she could make sure she wasn't being followed.

They lead her to a training ground with a forest surrounding the area. It is a bit smaller than what she's used to, seeing as Lord Seventh had to give her and her mother their own training grounds due to the amount of destruction they can cause. Oh well, at least she can show off to her Papa, even though he's not her Papa yet.

"Are you ready?"

Both Uchiha's nod, and settle into identical stances. Orochimaru throws up a rock; the not-yet father and daughter pair charge at each other as soon as the rock touches the ground.

The two start in a taijustu battle, legs and fists being thrown everywhere. Sarada dodges a punch from Sasuke by bending backwards and his stomach is in range with her chakra-infused kick. Sasuke goes flying in the air and crashes into the ground with another kick to his back. Sasuke stands up from the crater and charges at Sarada with a Chidori in his left hand. The Chidori pierces through his opponent's heart, and he relishes in defeating this annoying girl.

Or so he thought before he saw her face. Betrayal, hatred, love, _guilt_ , and worst of all, the Sharingan. "Papa," she utters weakly, the blood gushing out of her mouth. She falls down, the hole in her chest showing memories of hers.

 _ **Come on, Papa! Teach me another clan technique!  
Papa, Mama told me a story about you, about how you saved Aunt Karin from dying in the chunin exams! You're amazing, Papa!  
Papa, look! I can do our rite of passage! Are you proud!  
Papa, Boruto asked me out today! I'm so happy, ya know!**_

Many more moments passed, the girl in front of him claiming to be his daughter showing him all sorts of heart-warming moments. There was a spark in his cold heart, a spark that reminded him of the warmth of having a family. All gone. By his hand. He realises that he's turned into a second Itachi, no matter how he hates it. Going rogue for power? Check. Killing your family? Check.

Then suddenly, the whole scene fades away as warm, relaxing healing chakra enters his system. He opens his eyes and sees the girl he thought he killed perfectly healthy, albeit a few cuts here and there. Genjutsu, just as good, if not better than Itachi's ones. Rage, pure rage stops him from thinking properly as he slaps her hands away and presses his kunai on her neck hard enough to draw blood.

"You! How dare you!"

Sarada looks at him with the same face she had in the Genjutsu, enraging him even more. He grabs her by the throat and tosses her aside, the three tomoe in his eyes rotating at a speed that had seemed impossible. Sarada stands up, activating her own dojutsu, enraging him more. He was the last of the Uchiha! Only he should have those eyes! The Uchiha pair stare at each other as they do the same hand seals at the exact time with the exact same speed. Two cries of, 'Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!' cause two fireballs to meet. The two fireballs create one big one, which further enrages Sasuke.

This brat dares use _his_ clan technique? Dares walk around with her Sharingan? She dares after his brother killed each and every one of them? The _nerve. The damn nerve_.

Sarada punches the ground with a cry of 'Shannaro!', reminding Sasuke of his pink-haired teammate. She ends up destroying the entire training ground, as well as the area within a mile radius of the training ground. Sasuke's outer appearance hides his shock; one the inside, he shakes with anger as he realises that she was holding back on him.

With a loud battle cry, he charges at Sarada with his full speed, leaving her no time to protect herself. She notices a second too late that he's trying to kill her. Her own Papa, the man she loves the most is trying to kill her. The katana lodged in her stomach tells her that her thoughts were true. One last look in her Papa's eyes, a moment she will never forget due to her fully matured Sharingan, is the look in her Papa's eyes. The stoic yet loving man she had come to love and to forgive for not being there for seven years of her life is no longer there. That crazed, angry, sad, _hateful, pain-filled_ , hurt, look in his eyes. "Papa," she chokes out one last time, before slumping over.

Orochimaru is the only one who notices Sasuke's eyes change from a three tomoe Sharingan to Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sakura rushed to the bathroom again to get sick. She cursed her pregnancy for messing up her chakra systems and depriving her of her strength. Now her daughter is going to have to grow up without a father _and_ an older sister to care, for her, to love her, to take care of her the same way their uncle had taken care of their father before the massacre.

Sakura knew that Sasuke will leave after their daughter is born. He wouldn't be able to stay in the village with Sarada gone, not with how much he loved her. His little girl, who's forehead he came to poke more often, especially in the area where her Yin Seal would have soon come to rest. The love he held for Sarada is unrivalled by all, except for Sakura and their unborn daughter. He loved them all, more than he would care to say. He would return to how he was before, back when he defected. Cold, full of hatred. Especially towards the man who tried to steal his daughter's eyes. While she too would pummel said eye thief into tomorrow with one punch, she couldn't. It wasn't in her nature to be so hateful, but her inner self said otherwise. Her repressed inner self was raging in her head, ready to castrate the man who was the reason behind her dead (no matter how much she hates it) daughter.

Sasuke will leave and won't come back until that man is dead.

The house had never been so quiet.

A sharp pain bursts into existence, one the voice that had been in her head since she was a child protests against. The noise in her head coupled with the headache and her stomach sickness causes her to cry out. Along with it, a wave of new memories. The mental strain is unbearable! Is this what Naruto feels like when he makes over 1000 Shadow Clones and dispels them all at once? The influx of memories causes her to wail in pain, the stress no doubt harming her baby. With one last cry, her body shuts down. Her last thought was a memory of a 15-year-old her healing her 15-year-old daughter, taking the glazed, unfocused look in her eyes, as she bleeds from a near-fatal wound.

...

 **Now to kill Sarada, or not? I really won't do that; I love her too much.** _ **Boruto**_ **on the other hand, I wouldn't mind killing. The kid deserves a huge slap. (#SlapBoruto2k18).**

 **Also, the only names in Boruto I truly like are Sarada and Himawari. In my opinion, everyone else's name is just their parents' names but changed more. Like, seriously? Boruto? Was Kishimoto high or some shit? Sarada's name is clever, since it is a mix of** **Sa** **suke,** **Sa** **ku** **ra** **and I** **ta** **chi, and Hima's name is cute. With Ino-Shika-Cho, I understand, but everyone else?**


End file.
